An Affair to Remember
by loverofpink123
Summary: What if Lindsay never found out about the affair, and she and Dean had stayed married? What if Rory found out she was pregnant and gave the child up for adoption? Set 16 years later, Rory works as the editor for the New York Times. Her husband Logan took over HPG. What happens when Rory is suddenly given custody of her teenager that she gave up for adoption 16 years ago?
1. Chapter 1

"Shit, did you just hear that?" Grace asked, referring to the sound of the car door closing, followed by the front door opening.

"Hear what?" Ethan asked as he watched her jump out of his bed. The beauty of having parents who work a lot is the fact that you can do practically anything with anyone without them knowing. The set up was great. For the past month, Grace had been in his room with the door closed, and no one was there to forbid him to be with her. Keep in mind that tonight was the farthest Ethan and Grace had gone; making out on the bed undressed. This was the slowest he had ever taken it with a girl. The reason was that the weekend before their first date, Grace fell down the stairs and since her body was still recovering from the accident, she wanted to take it slow; there was still a hint of a bruise on her back.

"Who in your house owns a Ferrari convertible?" Grace asked.

"My dad, why?"

"Surprise! Your dad is officially home a week early" Grace practically screams to Ethan

"Calm down Grace. He's going to be up here in a few minutes. So, you need to get dressed, and I will get some books out so it looks like we've been studying."

"Hey it's me. Is Mary there?" Tristan asked into his phone, after driving up to his house to find a car that he didn't recognize, again. This wasn't the first time he came home to find that his son was entertaining a guest. The beauty of having a maid was being able to have her spy on his son when he or his wife was away on business. This was the first time the maid had ever called him to ask him to come home from his business trip to "check up" on his son. Tristan knew everything, and yet, his son didn't give him any credit. While he was on the phone, he entered his home and started to make it up to Ethan's bedroom.

"Hello?" Came a voice on the other line.

"Hey Mar, it's me. I just arrived home to find that Ethan is entertaining a guest upstairs, in his room. What should I do?"

"Are you sure that there is a girl upstairs with him?"

"Yes I'm positive."

"How?"

"How what?"

"How do you know that Ethan is entertaining a girl upstairs?"

"Well I'm glad you asked. First off, I'm not supposed to be home for another week. Second of all, it's 9:45 on a school night which makes me wonder if the girl he is entertaining was planning on going home at all tonight. And last but not least, I have had our maid secretly watch Ethan whenever we aren't home for a long period of time."

"You've been having the maid spy on Ethan?"

"That's not what I wanted you to focus on Mar."

"You're right, sorry. It's just that I have a lot planned for this weekend, so my mind is preoccupied. Do you want to say next Saturday; you guys can come over for dinner? That will give you an excuse to get out of the house for one night and enough time for you to talk to your son about boundaries."

"That sounds great Mar. Thanks for doing this."

"You don't have to thank me Tristan. This is a good excuse for me to see my god son."

"Well, I have to go and make myself present to Ethan. See you Saturday, Mary."

"Good luck Tristan. See you Saturday, Bye."

Tristan hung up the phone as he entered Ethan's room.

"Hey dad, weren't you supposed to come home next week?" Ethan asked as Tristan entered the room.

His room didn't look that bad except for the fact that there was a girl in his room and that his covers were all over his bed. He saw some books out but it was obviously just a lame attempt to make it seem like they had been studying. When he was sixteen, he was much better at, well, never mind.

"You are really not in a place to be asking questions young man. Who's this?"

_Crap, he's mad_, Ethan thought. "This is Grace. Grace, this is my dad," Ethan answered, before being interrupted by his father.

"Tristan DuGrey. May I ask you Grace, what are you doing here at 10 pm on a school night?"

"Oh, well, we were just working on a school project and I guess we just lost track of time. I should probably go," Grace replied nervously.

"I'll walk you out," Ethan replied.

"I'll walk you out," Tristan responded quickly. Ethan glared at him, and Tristan just gave him a look that he only really used for business meetings.

"We'll talk about this later," Tristan stated to Ethan as he walked out of his room.

Rory's POV

"Good luck Tristan. See you Saturday, Bye."

"What's Saturday?" Logan asked as Rory hung up the phone.

"We're having the DuGreys over for dinner because we haven't seen them in a while and also because Tristan found a girl in his room tonight. Coming here will be an excuse to get Ethan out of the house supervised."

"So Tristan found a girl in Ethan's room? Well Ethan is sixteen now right? I remember when I was sixteen. God, when I was sixteen my parents had no idea," Logan looked up at Rory midsentence and said, "never mind."

Rory looked at him suspiciously, before replying, "exactly what I thought."

As Rory got up, she turned to Logan and said, "I'm going to go to bed. I forgot how tiring being pregnant could be."

"Can't we just tell people already?"

"Logan, I'm two months pregnant, you only have to wait another four weeks. We've already told our parents and Honor, which also means Josh. That is enough since we aren't actually supposed to announce it until the three month mark."

"Okay, your right. I'm going to go downstairs and grab my book, but before you go to bed, we have to decide who's on Sophie duty tomorrow morning."

Sophie duty was a term that Logan came up with that simply meant who was in charge of Sophie for the designated amount of time. Ever since they found out that their five year old daughter was autistic, their lives began to make more sense; the tantrums, the specific routines, lack of eye contact, the reason that she had a hard time saying "I love you" to the family. It felt like the list went on forever. They found out a few weeks ago, when Paris recommended getting her tested because she had just found out that her child was gifted. The only people who knew were Lorelai and honor. They had no reason to tell their entire family who would just over react over the entire situation. One of the doctors they went to told them to adjust their lifestyle as minimum as possible because there is no reason for Sophie to feel as if anything is wrong; because if there was enough disruption to the routine, Sophie would know.

"I'll do it tomorrow. It's picture day so there's going to be a fight as to what to wear. And as much as I love you Logan, our daughter can't wear her princess dress for picture day."

"You do have a point. Tomorrow Ill make the breakfast with a cup of decaf coffee. I love you Ace, Goodnight."

"Decaf? Really?" Rory mumbled as she drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

As Logan Huntzberger woke up to his alarm at six am, he began planning out his day. It was the first Thursday of the month, meaning that he had a meeting with his father about the family company. These meetings began shortly after Rory and Logan got married, which was around the same time that Logan took over the company. The monthly meetings were set up in hopes of taking the business side of the family gatherings out of the picture. As a result of the meetings, the conversations in the Huntzberger homes about the business were significantly less; still present, but not the focus of the evening. As he sat up in bed, he woke Rory up with a kiss.

"Is it already 6?" Rory asked with her eyes still closed.

"Good morning to you too. I'm going to jump in the shower quickly, and then head down stairs. By the time I get out, I hope that my wife is up and dressed," Logan replied.

"Or your wife could just join you in the shower," Rory responded as she made her way to the shower.

"Well, what kind of husband would I be if I argued with that?" Logan smirked as he followed Rory into the master bathroom.

Once they were out of the shower, Logan headed downstairs to turn on the coffee maker while Rory went on Sophie duty.

After Logan turned on the coffee maker, he went outside to grab the newspaper and the mail. Ever since Rory started working at the New York Times, the articles produced always impressed him. As he was walking inside, he heard the familiar beeping sound that notified him that the coffee was ready.

Logan poured two cups of coffee and headed upstairs to help Rory get Sophie ready for the day. As he approached the door to Sophie's room, he stopped and listened to gauge what kind of morning it was; if it was good, he would go back downstairs and start to make breakfast. If it wasn't going well, Logan would join Rory in the battle and give her the cup of coffee.

"Lorelai Sophia Madeline Huntzberger, you cannot wear your princess dress to school today. You can however choose between your blouse and skirt or your dress," Logan overheard Rory giving Sophie her options. Whenever Rory used all of Sophie's names, he knew she was losing her patience and that was the queue to step in

"Good morning Sophie," Logan greeted Sophie by kissing her cheek. He then handed Rory her cup of coffee.

"Good morning daddy," Sophie replied as she finished coloring her picture.

Logan looked at Rory and realized that she already looked exhausted and they had not even started their day.

"Rory, can you do me a favor and start breakfast? I was just about to make pancakes when I realized you hadn't had coffee yet," Logan asked Rory in hopes of making her feel less stressed.

"Of course, I'll go make breakfast," Rory replied feeling relieved that Logan had stepped in.

Not ten minutes after Rory had made it down to the kitchen, and finished cooking the first pancake, did she see Sophie come down in her blouse and skirt as well as her hair brushed.

While Sophie ate her pancakes with fruit, not touching each other, Rory and Logan enjoyed their half hour before they had to leave the house for work and school.

"How did you manage to get her in her uniform so quickly?" Rory inquired while refilling her coffee cup.

"I just told her that one day she is going to appreciate that she doesn't have to take time out of her day to deicide what to wear," Logan replied simply while Rory took a sip of her coffee.

"So you offered her a double scoop of ice cream when she got home?" Rory joked.

"Triple, actually," Logan replied, looking guilty.

"Great parenting," Rory stated as she kissed him while he finished putting the breakfast ingredients away.

"Sophie, please finish your breakfast and go get your jacket or else we are going to be late," Rory yelled as she walked into her home office to grab her briefcase. The Huntzbergers lived in Hartford, exactly half way between Stars Hollow and New York City. Logan took over HPG so he was responsible for overseeing multiple papers at a time. Every two weeks he went to a different paper, except for the first Thursday of every month. This meeting gave Logan more time in the morning, meaning that he was on drop off duty.

By the time the small family got into the driveway, it was 7:30; right on schedule.

"Good luck at your meeting today, I love you," Rory said as Logan buckled up Sophie in the Porsche.

"Thanks, I love you too," Logan replied as he turned around and kissed Rory goodbye.


	3. Chapter 3

After Logan dropped Sophie off at school, he made his way to the offices of HPG. The head office was located about 20 minutes away from Chilton Academy. Once at the office, he parked his car and made his way up to his office. The meeting with his father was at eleven, meaning he had three hours to prepare.

Meanwhile at the New York Times, Rory had just received her second cup of coffee for the morning from her assistant Alice. While editing an article about budget cuts in the school district, she was brought out of her thoughts by her phone ringing.

"Hey Alice, what's up?" Rory answered.

"I have an Honor Huntzberger on line one. Should I put her through?" Alice asked. It always depended on two factors whether or not Rory was going to answer the phone; one, who it was, and two, how far along she was in her articles.

"Yes, please. Put her through." Rory replied.

"Hey Honor, what's up?" Rory greeted Honor.

"Hey Rory, I just wanted to confirm our plans for Saturday. The show starts at 4 and then we are having dinner at mom and dads. Does that still work for you guys?" Honor asked as she got ready for her lunch with Josh.

"Yes, what time do you want to meet at the school?" Rory asked as she finished reading her article.

"Does 3:30 work for you guys? I know that Emma is dying to see Sophie," Honor responded.

"3:30 sounds great. We will see you Saturday," Rory agreed while writing it in her calendar.

"Okay, great. See you Saturday. Love you," Honor replied while she finished getting ready for the day.

"I love you too, bye," Rory said as she hung up the phone.

The next four hours flew by for Rory. She was just about to finish reviewing the lay out for the paper when her phone rang.

"Hey Alice, what's up?" Rory answered.

"I'm sorry to bother you Rory, but I have your daughter's school on hold. They say it's urgent," Alice replied.

"Put them through," Rory replied quickly.

"Rory Gilmore speaking," Rory said into the phone.

"Hello Ms. Gilmore. This is Headmaster Thomas. We have a situation here and we feel it would be best if you and Mr Huntzberger come to the school," the headmaster stated.

"Okay, I completely understand. We will be there within the hour," Rory replied. A meeting at the school in the middle of the day was never a good sign.

* * *

Throughout Logan's life, he had learned that when it came to his father, business always comes first, no matter what. So that meant that he wasn't surprised when his father refused to answer the phone from the secretary. They were in the main conference room when the phone rang.

"Excuse me, Logan, you have a call on line one, and they say that's its urgent," Sharon announced on the speaker phone.

"Sharon, could you please forward them to Logan's office voicemail? We are in the middle of an important meeting," Mitchum replied quickly.

"Yes, of course Mr. Huntzberger," Sharon agreed, nervously.

About ten minutes later, Sharon again was forced to call the conference room on the speaker phone.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but I have Rory Huntzberger on the phone and she says it's urgent. Should I forward her to voicemail?" Sharon anxiously asked while fidgeting with the notepad on her desk.

"No, please put her through," Logan responded before his father could disagree.

"Hey Rory, what's going on?" Logan asked nervously. He knew that she knew that the meeting was going on. It had to be something important.

"Am I on speaker phone?" Rory asked.

"Yes, why?" Logan replied.

"Um, could you take me off of speaker phone for just a minute?" Rory asked nervously.

"Okay, you are off now. What's wrong?" Logan asked, although he really didn't want to know.

"I just got off the phone with Chilton and they told me they had a situation at the school and they needed us to come down," Rory answered as she passed a note to Alice that read, "hold my calls until further notice."

"Okay, I'm on my way. See you at the school," Logan stated as he handed a note to his father that read, "Sophie emergency. We will finish this later."

Mitchum was about to protest but he realized that his son was no longer in the room.

"Oh and Rory," Logan continued, "It's going to be okay."

"Thanks, I really needed to hear that. I love you," Rory said with a sigh as she exited the parking lot of her office.

"I love you too, Ace," Logan responded before he started his car.


	4. Chapter 4

As Rory drove up to the school parking lot, she was overwhelmed with the nostalgia and memories that suddenly filled her mind. This happened whenever she drove up to the school; same routine, different memory. Today she was thinking of the day that she had a test.

_It was the day that Lorelai was called into the school because she was late for the test, and as a result she had a meltdown in class. Rory was late because a deer had hit her car on the way to school. It was also the day that the headmaster suggested to her mother that maybe Chilton was not the right school for her._

The sound of someone tapping on her window brought her back to reality. She looked up to find that it was her godson, Ethan. Rory grabbed her purse, her phone, put on her sunglasses, and stepped out of the car to greet him.

"Hey Ethan, what are you doing outside of class?" Rory greeted him as she locked the car.

"I have a spare. What are you doing here?" Ethan asked.

"I'm here because I have a meeting with the headmaster. Why don't you walk with me to the office," Rory replied.

"Okay. Sure," Ethan agreed.

As they walked together in silence, Rory thought it might be good time to get some information about the girl that was in his room the previous night.

"So Ethan, did your dad tell you that you guys are coming over for dinner next Saturday?" Rory asked casually as they made their way into the school.

"Ya, and he said that it was because it was part of my punishment," Ethan responded.

"What punishment?" Rory asked.

"I'm grounded because Dad came home early to find a girl in my room," Ethan answered, in a way that made Rory realize that he was not okay with that punishment.

"So what's her name?" Rory asked.

"Whose name?" Ethan responded, avoiding the question.

"Come on Ethan. The girl that Tristan found in your room," Rory replied agitated as she signed into the office.

"Fine. Her name is Grace," Ethan sighed as realized that there was no way he would win.

"Ethan! What are you doing here?" Logan said as he came into the office.

"Hey Logan," Rory smiled as she kissed him quickly on the lips.

"Hi, sorry I'm late," Logan responded.

"Mr. and Mrs. Huntzberger, the headmaster will see you now," the secretary informed them.

"Thank you," Logan replied.

"Mr DuGrey, I think that you should be getting to class," the secretary addressed Ethan.

"I thought you said you had a spare," Rory asked him, even though she already knew the answer.

"I should get to class. Bye Rory, bye Logan," Ethan responded as he left the office.

"What was that all about?" Logan asked as he watched Ethan leave the office.

"Ethan was skipping class. Let's not talk about Ethan right now. We should go in," Rory stated as she made her way into the office; Logan went in after Rory.

"Good afternoon, Mr. and Mrs. Huntzberger. Please sit," Headmaster Thomas stated as he shook their hands.

"Thank You," Rory and Logan stated in unison as they each took a seat.

"As you know, today was picture day. Today your daughter decided that instead of wearing the Chilton uniform, she would wear her own outfit consisting of a dress and a crown. When her teacher asked her to change before the photo, she decided to scream and throw a tantrum in front of her classmates," the headmaster explained.

"I didn't even think to look in her bag. She must have snuck it into her bag when I wasn't looking," Logan sighed as he thought about the morning.

"I apologize Headmaster Thomas. I promise you this will never happen again," Rory apologized.

"I can assure you this will never happen again. Never in my fifteen years as an educator have I seen a child behave like your daughter did today. As a result, it has made me review her file. I noticed that she was recently diagnosed with autism. In my opinion, I believe that Chilton may not be the right fit for Sophie," Headmaster Thomas stated.

"Are you kicking her out?" Logan asked with a sharp tone in his voice.

"Logan. Please. Calm down," Rory stated. As she looked over, she realized that Logan was getting more upset by the second.

"Well? Is Sophie getting kicked out of school?" Rory asked, afraid to know what the outcome was.

"We feel as though Sophie would succeed better in a school that can accommodate the classroom to fit her needs. Unfortunately, our teachers are not qualified or educated on how to teach children like Sophie," Headmaster Thomas stated.

"Hold on a second," Logan argued.

_One hour later, Rory and Logan stood in the parking lot with Sophie._

"I have a doctors appointment this afternoon. I can't take Sophie," Rory stated as it finally hit her that she had to find a new school for Sophie.

"Sorry Rory, I can't take Sophie either. I have to go to the office. It's Thursday, meaning I only have one more week left to work with this paper," Logan replied.

"I'll call mom and see if she can take her. Anyways, I think I left some of my books there last time we were over," Rory decided.

"Bye Sophie, I love you," Logan said as he buckled her into Rory's car.

"Bye Ace, I love you," Logan said before he kissed her in the parking lot.

* * *

AN: Sorry you were not able to see more of the confrontation between Logan and the headmaster. I was originally going to include it, but I couldn't find a nice way to transition into the parking lot with out making the chapter three times as long…(with that being said, you will find out a little more about the confrontation in the next few chapters)…So as I'm planning this story out, I will tell you that Rory's daughter is going to come into play in Chapter 5...

QUICK NOTE: Lorelai and Christopher got married when Rory was 5, and they had twins when Rory was 16; Will and Gigi Hayden…There was no Lorelai and Luke.

Please Review :)


	5. Chapter 5

"Dragonfly Inn, Michel speaking. How can I help you this afternoon," Michel answered the phone as he finished checking in a couple into room seven.

"Hey Michel, it's Rory. Is mom there?" Rory asked as she took the exit towards Stars Hollow.

"I'm sorry Rory. You just missed her. She actually left early today because your brother is coming home today," Michel replied as he organized the coloured post it notes on his desk.

"Okay, thanks Michel. I'll see you later," Rory said as she pressed end on her steering wheel. The great thing about having Bluetooth was the fact that she could multitask while driving and not break any rules.

"Call Mom home," Rory commanded as she enunciated every syllable.

_Calling mom home_. The computer voice responded.

"Hello," Lorelai answered as she continued to clean the house in hopes of it looking somewhat presentable for when her son came home.

"Hey mom, it's me. Sophie just got kicked out of school and Logan has meetings this afternoon and I have a doctors appointment and I know it's a lot to ask but I was wondering if you could watch Sophie this afternoon?" Rory asked as she took a minute to catch her breath.

"Sophie got kicked out?" Lorelai asked shocked.

"Hi grandma!" Sophie yelled from the back seat when she realized who was on the phone.

"Hey Soph," Lorelai acknowledged Sophie.

"I'll explain when we get to your place because you are on speaker. So can you watch her" Rory responded avoiding the question.

"Of course I can watch her. Your dad is currently picking up your brother from the airport so it will be a fun afternoon," Lorelai answered excitedly as she made her way upstairs to get some of Sophie's toys out of her room.

"Okay, I'm glad you said yes because we are here," Rory said as she pulled into the driveway.

"Grandma!" Sophie exclaimed as she saw Lorelai walking towards the car.

"Hey Soph! I hear you have been getting into trouble," Lorelai greeted Sophie as she helped her get out of the car.

"Rory, are you coming?" Lorelai asked when she realized Rory hadn't moved from the front seat.

"I'll be right in. I just have to check in with the office because I didn't plan on cutting my day short today," Rory responded as she opened up her notes from her laptop.

"Hey Alice it's me. There have been a change of plans and it turns out that I will not be making it back into the office today. So here's the deal; I'm looking at the layout and I realize we just have to approve the pictures for the two articles for tomorrow. Can you let Mark know that he is responsible for finalizing the layout before it gets sent to print today?"

"Yes, of course Rory, I will tell mark. Will you be in tomorrow for the staff meeting?"

"Unless something changes, oh wait, Sophie. I'm going to say yes I will be there tomorrow, otherwise I will let you know," Rory responded realizing mid sentence that Sophie was not going to be at school tomorrow.

"Okay, thanks Alice. I will see you tomorrow," Rory turned off her phone as she made her way into her childhood home. It was no surprise to Rory to find Sophie had already turned on the TV.

"Here you are Soph. Just keep the volume down," Lorelai stated as she handed Sophie some fruit.

"Hey mom. Thanks for doing this," Rory said as she hugged Lorelai.

"Let's talk in the kitchen," Lorelai stated as she made her way into the kitchen.

After Rory finished telling Lorelai everything, from Logan helping Sophie get dressed this morning to sitting in the headmasters office.

"That is unbelievable," Lorelai replied after hearing everything.

"I know."

"What did Logan have to say about this?"

"He was really mad. He threatened to sue Chilton."

"Wow."

"Hello? Anybody home?"

"Uncle Will!" Sophie exclaimed as she got off the couch and jumped into his arms.

"Sophie! What are you doing in my house?"

"It's not your house. It's grandmas house silly."

"No it's my house"

"Liar liar pants on fire"

"Where is grandma?"

"She's in the kitchen with mommy"

"Okay let's go see them," Will smiled as he picked Sophie up and threw her over his shoulders (fireman style).

"Uncle Will. Put me down!" Sophie yelled as she began laughing uncontrollably.

"Hey mom, have you seen Sophie anywhere?"

"No I'm sorry, I haven't," Lorelai said as she poured Rory and herself coffee.

"Will, you had better have not lost my daughter," Rory said.

"I'm right here!" Sophie yelled.

"Did you just hear her?" Will asked as he turned around.

"Umm Will, I think you have something hanging on your back," Christopher said as he picked Sophie off Will's back and gave her a hug.

"Grandpa. Thank you for saving me," Sophie said as she gave him a kiss.

"Hey dad," Rory greeted as she stood up and gave him a hug.

"Hey kid. What brings you to Stars Hollow?"

"Will, can you take Sophie upstairs for me? I just need like ten minutes." Rory asked.

"Ya sure. Sophie, do you want to go upstairs and see what I have planned for Alison tomorrow?"

"I want to see what you have planned for your girlfriend tomorrow," Lorelai stated as she looked at her son suspiciously.

"Sorry mom, it's a secret," Will replied.

"Let's go!" Sophie answered as she ran up the stairs.

"There was a situation at the school and as a result, Sophie got kicked out of Chilton," Rory told her father as she took a sip of her coffee.

"Mom. This is decaf," Rory stated frustrated.

"What type of situation?" Christopher asked as his mind thought about the worst case scenario and that suing might be an option.

"She changed into her princess dress and then threw a tantrum when they asked her to change for the photo. When the headmaster found out that Sophie is autistic, he told us that Chilton may not be the best fit for her," Rory told Christopher, verbatim.

"Hun, what time is your doctors appointment?" Lorelai asked.

"2:30. I should probably go," Rory stood up and grabbed her purse.

"Sophie, please come down and say goodbye," Rory yelled to the upstairs.

"Bye mommy," Sophie yelled.

"Sophia Madeline, please come down and say goodbye," Rory said firmly. Sophie came running down the stairs with Will following close behind her.

"Bye mommy," Sophie said as she hugged Rory goodbye.

"Goodbye baby, I love you," Rory responded.

"I will come back and pick you up in a couple of hours and then we are going to have dinner with daddy," Rory told Sophie.

"What's the plan for Sophie tomorrow?" Lorelai asked.

"I haven't quite figured that out. I'm thinking of calling Jenn and see if she could come back to work early," Rory replied, referring to their nanny who currently was on her holiday.

"Don't be ridiculous Rory. Sophie can stay here. We would be happy to take her tomorrow. We will just meet you at Friday night dinner," Lorelai stated.

"Thanks Mom, you are a life saver," Rory said before she left the house, "bye Sophie, I'll see you tomorrow night."

Once Rory left, Lorelai looked to Sophie and said, "guess who's coming home tomorrow morning?"

"Who?"

"Aunt Gigi" Lorelai exclaimed excited for the fact that her kids were coming home for break.

"Actually Gigi called me to tell you that she is leaving school later in the day, so she is just going to meet us at dinner," will answered looking up from his phone.

"Why didn't she tell me?" Lorelai asked.

"It's a twin thing mom," will explained.

"I told you not to use that excuse with me," Lorelai replied under her breath.

* * *

As Rory and Logan were finishing with dinner, Rory looked to him and said, "Dinner was great, I'm going to go read in the living room. Do you care to join me?"

"I'm just going to clean up here, and then I will meet you there," Logan stated as he kissed Rory in a way that he only did when Sophie wasn't present.

"Okay, I love you." Rory said as she made her way down the hall.

Once Logan had finished cleaning up, he was just about to go grab his book when there was a knock at the door.

"Hello, can I help you?" Logan asked to the woman standing at his doorstep. She seemed to be about Lorelai's age.

"Good evening, my name is Margaret. I'm looking for Rory Gilmore," the woman replied.

"May I ask what this is about?" Logan asked, unsure what was going on.

"I am a social worker for the Hartford area. I'm here to discuss a baby girl that was put up for adoption by Miss Gilmore 16 years ago."

"Please, come in" Logan responded as he welcomed her into their home.

"Rory is just in the other room, can I offer you a drink while you wait," Logan asked.

"Just water, thank you."

Once Logan had poured a glass of water for Margaret, he made his way to get Rory.

* * *

"This past week, my office received a call from Child Protection Services reporting a case of child abuse. Lauren was living with her father who had an alcohol problem. She was dealing with neglect as well as abuse. It's hard to track these cases when no one speaks up. Luckily, one of her teachers was able to catch it, and he made the call."

"I don't understand. What about her mother?" Rory asked.

"Lauren's mother past away three years ago of cancer," Margaret responded.

"So what happens next?"

"Last night Lauren spent the night in a foster home. It would be in her best interest if she is in a stable environment," Margaret explained.

"I completely understand," Rory replied.

"So, we have two options, either I will find a more permanent foster home for her, or I can make the arrangements for her to stay here. Whatever you decide, you should know that it will be in effect tomorrow," Margaret said.

"What about Dean? What is his place in all this?" Rory asked.

"When Lauren was put up for adoption, you and Dean had signed different papers. Dean signed a non-disclosure contract stating that he wished not to be contacted under any circumstances. However, you signed a form stating that in an emergency situation, you would want to be contacted," Margaret explained.

"Can Logan and I have a minute to talk about this?" Rory asked.

"Yes of course. Where is your washroom?" Margaret asked.

"It's down the hall and to the left," Rory replied.

When Margaret was in the washroom, Logan and Rory had a big decision to make, and fast. Logan and Rory sat in silence for a moment.

"I really don't feel comfortable with the idea of her going into foster care," Rory stated.

"Well then, I guess that decides it. Lauren will move in here," Logan stated as he hugged Rory.

Once the decision was final, Margaret made plans to bring Lauren to Rory and Logan's home at ten o'clock the following morning. After Margaret left, Rory went upstairs to the master bedroom. Before Logan joined her, he sent one email and made two phone call. He first called Rory's work and told them she was not going to be in the next day. He then sent an email to all the adults in their immediate family (Richard and Emily, Mitchum and Shira, Lorelai and Christopher, Josh and Honor) as well as their closest friends (Colin and Stephanie, Finn and Rosemary, Paris and Doyle, and Lane and Zach) stating that there was a very important announcement happening at his parents home tomorrow afternoon at three. Once that message was sent, he received an immediate response from his parents stating that it was okay to use the house and they asked what was going on.

As he made his way upstairs, he called the one person that Rory needed to talk to, Lorelai. Rory talked with Lorelai for over two hours. That evening Rory cried herself to sleep in Logan's arms. How could she have let someone hurt her baby? How could she have let this happen?

* * *

AN: Next Chapter, meeting Lauren.

QUICK NOTE: Just because Dean signed a non-disclosure contract, doesn't mean that Lauren will not have a relationship with him. More on that next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

When Logan woke up at 5:55, he quickly turned off the alarm to not wake Rory at six, only to realize that she was wide awake.

"Babe, did you get any sleep last night?"

"I woke up around five and then I just couldn't go back to sleep," Rory replied as she leaned into Logan's body. He automatically wrapped his arm around her and began running his hand up and down her back in hopes of soothing her.

"We need a plan. How is this all going to work?" Rory asked as she handed him a piece of paper that was entitled "concerns".

"First, are you hungry? Because Lauren is coming at ten. Second, the guest room closest to Sophie's room can be Lauren's," Logan replied reading the list quietly to himself. He realized that Rory needed all the support she could get today. Last night Lorelai planned to come over in the afternoon around two.

"I just need some coffee; the real stuff. Not the fake decaf coffee," Rory responded as she got out of bed.

When Logan went downstairs he made breakfast for Rory. She wasn't interested, but he knew that if it were right in front of her, she would eat.

"Rory, we should talk about something before she gets here," Logan said as he cracked another egg.

"Okay"

"Are we going to the Vineyard on Monday?" As a wedding gift, when Rory and Logan got married, Richard and Mitchum bought a property on Martha's Vineyard that had enough space for the entire family to stay comfortably. The original plan was to spend the week at the vineyard with the Gilmores and the Huntzbergers.

"I don't know yet," Rory responded as she looked up from her coffee.

After Rory and Logan finished breakfast, they went upstairs and began working on Lauren's room. They put new sheets on the bed and vacuumed the carpet. They agreed that they were going to take Lauren to choose a desk for the room.

"Rory, I noticed on your list of concerns you put Dean with like three question marks," Logan said as he plugged in the light on the bedside table.

"I really don't know what to tell her," Rory responded.

"What do you mean?" Logan asked.

Even though Logan knew everything about her and Dean, he let Rory explained her concerns.

"When Dean and I had sex, he was married. I don't know how to explain that to her without making it sound completely awful. Dean and Lindsay are still married. I don't want Lauren to ever feel unwanted and I don't know how to protect her from that." Rory let a tear fall down her cheek.

"I know this is not the same thing, but did you ever feel unwanted by Lorelai?"

"Never."

"Even though she had you when she was sixteen, and it wasn't the initial plan, she was still able to raise you in a loving environment. That's all you need to do for Lauren," Logan replied as he comforted Rory.

"What happens when she asks about her father?"

"You should ask Margaret about that today," Logan responded unsure what the correct answer was to that question.

"Thanks"

* * *

When Rory heard the knock at the door, she took a deep breath and took Logan's hand.

"Good morning," Margaret smiled as Rory and Logan opened the door.

"Good morning," Rory replied, "please come in."

As Margaret took off her coat, Rory asked, "Where's Lauren?"

"Lauren is just getting the last of her things and then I will be picking her up. We have a few issues we must go over before she comes here," Margaret replied.

"What kind of issues?" Rory frowned as they sat down in the living room.

"First off, you should know that you are not allowed to take her out of the country without informing the state, which in this case is me. Second, as a result of the abuse she faced in her other home, she is very nervous around men to the point where she doesn't feel comfortable alone with them. Granted she will not tell you this, so you will just have to adjust how you behave around her. Logan, I wouldn't be holding my breath for a hug when she gets here. Do you have any questions so far?" Margaret asked as she looked up from Lauren's file.

"Yes," Rory answered, "what happens when Lauren asks about Dean?"

"Legally, I am not allowed to contact him and tell him about Lauren. However if you or Lauren contact him without me, you are not breaking any rules," Margaret explained.

"If that's all, I will give you a copy of her file, and I will go get Lauren. We should be about half an hour," Margaret stated as she handed Logan the file and walked towards the door.

Once Margaret left, Rory stood quietly staring at the front door.

"Rory, are you okay?"

"Shh, I'm thinking," Rory answered without turning around. Rory stood like that for about fifteen minutes.

"Rory, you're scaring me. What is going on?"

"I think we should invite Dean to the vineyard," Rory answered turning around to gauge Logan's reaction.

"Are you sure?"

"No, I'm not. But I haven't really felt sure of anything since Lauren," Rory answered as she walked towards Logan and put her head on his shoulder. Logan instinctively wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead.

As Logan started to detach from the hug, Rory quickly said, "not yet."

* * *

When Rory heard the sound of car doors closing, Rory opened the door and made her way outside. Logan followed slowly behind her realizing that this was her moment to meet her daughter and that she needed some space.

"Rory, I would like to introduce you to Lauren. Lauren, this is Rory Gilmore, your birth mother," Margaret introduced the two. As Rory was looking at Lauren, she realized that it was almost like looking in a mirror. Lauren was tall, and had long brown hair. Rory only noticed two things that were different; one, she had Dean's dark brown eyes, and two; she had Dean's tan.

"Hi, its nice to meet you," Lauren said as she stuck her hand out. Rory was caught off guard with this gesture but then remembered what Margaret had said about adjusting.

"Hi, its nice to meet you," Rory responded as she shook Lauren's hand, "I'd like to introduce you to my husband Logan," Rory looked over to Logan who was just unloading Margaret's car with Lauren's things.

After the four had made their way inside, Margaret gave Lauren her card and informed her to call if she needed anything. Margaret then said her goodbyes and left the home.

Rory first gave Lauren a tour of the house. Once that was finished, Lauren asked if she could unpack in her room.

When Lauren was in her room, Rory and Logan took that time to talk about the plan for the rest of the weekend.

"I have a meeting this afternoon with the family where in which time, I will tell them about Lauren. Your mom is coming at two, and depending on how that goes, maybe you can contact Dean in that time," Logan stated.

"I think that Lauren and I will skip dinner, if that's okay with you," Rory said.

"Of course, that's fine. I'll go to dinner, and then bring Sophie back home." Logan replied.

"Who's Sophie?" Lauren asked as she made her way into the kitchen.

"Sophie is our five year old daughter; you will meet her tonight. Are you hungry?" Rory asked as she put her and Logan's coffee mug in the sink.

"Actually, I'm starving," Lauren responded as she took a seat at the table.

"What can I make for you?" Rory asked.

"Can I have salad?" Lauren asked.

"What type of salad?"

"Do you have Caesar?" Lauren responded.

"Yes we do," Rory answered as opened the fridge.

"Salad? Really?" Logan asked, surprised that Rory's daughter could possibly have an interest for something actually healthy.

"Yes, it's one of my favourite things to eat. Oh, can I have some coffee as well please?"

"There is the Gilmore side coming out," Logan smiled.

"Hush you," Rory quieted Logan as she poured three cups of coffee. As Rory was taking the cutlery out of the drawer, Lauren walked up to her and said, "Let me help."

Rory was surprised to see Lauren adjusting so quickly, but regained her composure, "Of course, the plates are on the left side of the fridge, and the cups are on the right."

As the three ate their lunch, Rory and Logan began to learn more about Lauren. Lauren was turning sixteen next month and she was looking forward to being able to drive. She attended the all girls school across town and was really focused in her studies. Once they had finished lunch, they continued talking until the doorbell rang.

* * *

AN: Next Chapter, Dean…Please Review :)


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Everything happened in the series except that Lorelai and Chris got married when Rory was 5. Rory said yes to Logan's proposal. Also, Rory stayed at Yale during her pregnancy. **

* * *

"Hey Lorelai, come on in. Lauren is just in the living room with Rory," Logan greeted as he opened the door.

"Thanks Logan. How is she?" Lorelai asked as she took off her coat.

"She is amazing. She is just like Rory. The resemblance is uncanny," Logan responded as they walked into the living room.

"Mom, this is Lauren. Lauren, this is my mom, Lorelai," Rory introduced the two.

"Hi, I'm Lorelai. It's so good to meet you," Lorelai smiled as she opened her arms for a hug. Lauren stuck out her hand in response. Although taken aback, Lorelai shook Lauren's hand.

"I'm Lauren. It's nice to meet you too."

"Logan, can I see you in the kitchen for a second?" Rory asked.

"Yes. I'll be right there," Logan frowned confused what was going on.

"What's up Ace?"

"Can you take mom upstairs and ask her if she can take Lauren shopping or something? While you're at it, you should warn mom to be aware of Lauren's feelings towards males. I want to talk to Dean today and I think this may be my only opportunity," Rory explained.

"Are you sure about Dean? I mean I know that it's the right thing to do, but I don't want you to go with expectations that he is going to drop everything to be a father to Lauren," Logan replied.

"I think that it's only fair to him to have the option of being in Lauren's life," Rory answered.

"Okay, if that's what you want to do," Logan answered.

As Logan and Rory made their way into the living room, they overheard Lorelai give Lauren insight into their lives, "and you have an aunt and uncle who are nineteen and are just dying to meet you."

"Lorelai, do you want to come upstairs and see the new clothes we bought for Sophie?" Logan asked.

"Yes I do. Lauren, I will be right back and then I will tell you about how Rory and Logan met," Lorelai flashed a smile to Lauren as she got up off the couch. Rory promptly took Lorelei's spot.

"Lauren, I wanted to ask you something. Logan has a meeting this afternoon, and I have a few errands to do that wouldn't interest you. Would it be okay if you spent the afternoon with my mom? I'll only be about two hours," Rory asked as she looked at Lauren's face to gauge her response.

"That's fine. Do you think she would mind going shopping for clothes? I need to buy some new clothes because mine are pretty worn," Lauren asked, avoiding eye contact, embarrassed of her current wardrobe.

"My mom would love that," Rory responded.

Once Logan and Lorelai returned downstairs, Logan left for his meeting with the family and Rory left to talk to Dean. Lorelai and Lauren agreed to go to the mall downtown and make a dent in the credit card.

* * *

As Rory made her way up the walkway to Dean's home, she took a minute to take in her surroundings. The mailbox read Forrester and there was a swing set in the front yard. Up until then, Rory didn't know that Dean had kids of his own. Rory took a deep breath and knocked on the door. A young boy answered the door.

"Hello, is your mom or dad home?" Rory asked as she smiled at the boy.

"My mom is out shopping but my dad's here," the boy responded before he yelled into the house, "dad, someone is at the door."

"Justin, what did I tell you about answering the door without me?" Dean asked as he made his way down the steps. Dean froze when he saw Rory Gilmore on his porch.

"Justin, go to your room and stay there until I come and get you," Dean commanded not taking his eyes off of Rory.

"But I'm not in trouble," Justin argued.

"Justin Forrester, if you don't go to your room you will be in trouble," Dean took his eyes of Rory to make eye contact with his son.

"Fine. When's mom coming home?" Justin mumbled as he made his way upstairs.

"She is coming home in an hour. Please check on your sister while you're upstairs," Dean replied. Dean walked onto the front porch and closed the door behind him.

"Rory. What are you doing here?"

As Rory explained everything to Dean, he became more and more overwhelmed with the situation at hand. How was he going to tell Lindsay that not only did he cheat on her but that he had a fifteen year old daughter with Rory Gilmore?

"I want you to know that I don't expect anything from you. You can be involved or you can walk away. However, if you decide that you want to be part of her life, you can't be half in half out. It's all or nothing. I know that ultimatums suck but I don't want Lauren to face any more challenges than she already has. It wouldn't be fair to her," Rory explained. Dean was quiet for a few minutes.

"When can I meet her?"

"Dean, before you meet her, you have to understand that she has already gone through so much, so unless you're ready to commit to co parent with Logan and I, than I'm sorry, you can't," Rory responded.

"I want to be a part of her life," Dean stated.

"Well, Logan and I are going up to the Vineyard on Monday for the week. Would you and your family like to join us?"

* * *

Meanwhile in Hartford, Logan was sitting in the dining room of his parents' home with everyone who he had contacted the previous night (except Lorelai). The room was quiet, as Logan had just given them the news about Lauren. It wasn't long before everyone was asking questions.

"What is Dean's place in all this?" Christopher asked.

"What is she like?" Emily asked.

"How is Rory doing with all this?" Stephanie asked.

As Logan was busy answering questions, he realized that everyone was very supportive of the situation, well almost everyone.

"This never would have happened if you had just married that Fallon girl like I suggested," Shira stated.

"Excuse me?" Emily glared at Shira, "Well I know one thing for sure, you only liked that Fallon girl because she was on a social standing as low as you were before you married Mitchum. Richard, we are leaving," Emily stood up from the table, "Logan, Christopher, We will see you tonight at dinner."

"Are you serious Mom?" Logan frowned, "You are unbelievable. Rory and I are coming up to our ten year anniversary and you are still unable to accept her into this family."

"Logan, I think it's time for your mother and I to excuse our selves. I do not think we will be making it to the Vineyard on Monday," Mitchum addressed his son as he excused himself from the room, "Shira, please. We need to talk upstairs now."

After Mitchum and Shira left the room, you could hear a pin drop. Paris was the first to break the silence.

"So, have you guys told Sophie?" Paris asked.

"We told her this morning at breakfast. Will was a big help," Christopher answered.

After everyone had finished their questions, people slowly started to say their goodbyes. Lane and Zach were first to leave because they wanted to be home when the boys got out of school.

"We will bring the food for the poker game on Sunday," Colin said to Logan as he and Stephanie left the room, "Six o'clock is still good?"

"Six is great," Logan replied.

"And we will bring the booze," Finn exclaimed as he and Rosemary said their goodbyes. That left Logan alone with Honor and Josh.

"So, we will see you on Monday. I never thought mom would react like that," Honor stated as she hugged Logan.

"I didn't either," Logan sighed.

* * *

As Logan pulled into his driveway, he couldn't help but think how insane it was that his mother still didn't see Rory as a person worthy of their family.

"Rory, I'm home," Logan called as he took off his coat.

"Hey babe," Rory greeted as she kissed him, "How was the meeting?"

"It was fine, except that my mother and Emily got into a cat fight," Logan sighed.

"About what?"

"You, and the fact that as my mother put it, this never would have happened if I had just married the Fallon girl," Logan explained as he became more and more frustrated by the second.

"I don't know what to say," Rory replied shocked to hear how Shira felt about her.

"Rory, this means nothing, okay?" Logan hugged her, "So, how did your talk go with Dean?"

"It went well. He agreed to come to the Vineyard on Monday."

"That's great. I'm going to go upstairs and change for dinner. When's Lauren coming back?" Logan asked.

"Mom said they should be back in an hour," Rory replied.

"Logan, while we were out Honor left a message to tell us that the show is cancelled this weekend because the space flooded, which means we have our Saturday free," Rory told Logan.

"Okay, we should try and find something fun to do with Lauren and Sophie then," Logan responded.

After Lorelai and Lauren came back, it took two trips to bring all the shopping bags in. Lorelai said goodbye to Rory and Lauren and then made her way back to Stars Hollow to pick up the family for Friday night dinner.

* * *

AN: Next Chapter, Friday Night Dinner…Please Review :)

**Quick Note: After Rory graduated, Rory and Logan moved to California. They moved to New York right before they got married when Rory was 25.**


	8. Chapter 8

"Do you think she is going to like them?" Sophie asked as they drove to Hartford for Friday night dinner.

"I'm sure she is going to love them," Christopher replied, referring to the cookies Will made with Sophie that afternoon.

"I still don't understand why I couldn't bring Alison to dinner," Will mumbled under his breath.

"Hey. You guys had a nice afternoon baking cookies together. I wouldn't be complaining if I were you," Lorelai replied.

"Yes we did. We also had a lot of fun not having alone time this afternoon," Will said sarcastically.

"A boy your age does not need alone time with his girlfriend," Christopher responded quickly.

"Sophie, please be careful with the iPad. What did your mom say about using the iPad?" Christopher asked realizing that Sophie had the iPad balanced between her seat and the door. Rory gave them her iPad that had plenty of things to keep Sophie occupied.

"To use both hands. But Grandpa, I am," Sophie whined as she took a cookie out of the box.

"Honey it doesn't count if you use one of those hands to get a cookie," Christopher explained as he slowly started to laugh.

"A true Gilmore," Lorelai commented.

"Okay, we're here. Everybody pile out," Lorelai stated as she took the keys out of the car, "Will, can you take the cookies for me?"

"I can do it," Sophie argued.

"Why don't I hand them to you after you get out of the car?" Christopher reasoned.

"Okay, fine," Sophie agreed as she unbuckled her seatbelt.

"Hi Mom," Lorelai greeted as the maid took her coat.

"Hello Lorelai," Emily smiled as she welcomed her family into the house.

"Hi grandma," Will said as he gave her a hug.

"Hi grandma, we made cookies," Sophie said as she began to open the box to show her. (Rory didn't really see the point in teaching Sophie the term great grandma because that just seemed too long for a small child).

"Let's wait until we are sitting before we open the box, okay Soph?" Lorelai asked as she could see the entire box opening and falling on the floor.

"Sophie, can you give me a hug?" Emily asked.

"Okay." Sophie proceeded to raise her arms to imply that she wanted to be lifted up. Emily happily lifted Sophie.

"Oh Sophie, you are getting too big for this," Emily teased as put her down.

"So, Sophie, are you excited to be on break?" Will asked knowing that her breaks usually lined up with his and Gigi's.

"Yes. Mommy said we are driving to the cottage with the beach and the lobsters," Sophie replied excitedly.

"Are you guys coming?" Sophie asked Emily.

"Yes we are. I have a meeting with the DAR and then we will be driving up. We will probably be there for dinner," Emily answered Sophie's question. The sound of the doorbell ringing interrupted their conversation.

"Hey Sophie!" Logan exclaimed as he made his way into the living room.

"Hi daddy" Sophie replied as she began to open the cookie box.

"Emily, I'm sorry about this after noon," Logan apologized for his mother's behavior.

"Oh Logan, you cannot apologize to me for your mother's actions," Emily responded.

"What happened with Shira?" Lorelai asked.

"Soph, why don't you and Will come to the kitchen and we can find a tray for the cookies," Christopher asked in hopes of them having an adult conversation so they could talk about the situation with Shira.

Once they had left the room, Logan told Lorelai what happened at his parents' house earlier that day.

"So long story short, my parents will not be joining us at the Vineyard," Logan explained to Lorelai.

"I'm speechless," Lorelai stated.

* * *

"Relax, I'm sure they are going to love you," Gigi smiled at her boyfriend as she drove up to her grandparents house.

"Are you sure? I'm nervous. Why do I feel so nervous?"

"That is the power of the Gilmore house," Gigi stated.

"So your parents said it was fine for me to tag along for the break?"

"Well they didn't say it was fine in so many words, but it's really no big deal."

"Gigi what did they say?"

"I haven't asked them yet," Gigi mumbled as she knocked on the door.

"What?"

"Good evening, May I take your coats?" the maid asked as she welcomed them into the Gilmore residence.

"Yes, thank you," Gigi smiled at the maid, not surprised that she hadn't seen her before.

"You didn't ask them?"

"Aunt Gigi!" Sophie exclaimed as she heard Gigi's voice. Sophie quickly left the kitchen and ran to the foyer.

"Hey Sophie. I'd like to introduce you to my friend Drew. Drew, this is my niece Sophie," Gigi introduced the two.

"Sophie, we hadn't finished putting the cookies on the tray," Will scolded as he made his way to the foyer.

"Hey Gigi! Welcome home," Will said as he hugged his sister.

"Hey big brother," Gigi smiled.

"Drew, this is my older brother Will. Will, this is my boyfriend Drew," Gigi introduced the two as they shook hands.

"I thought you said you were twins," Drew asked confused by the term older brother.

"We are. I'm older by five minutes," Will explained, "Come on, let's make our way into the living room. Drew, I should warn you, this is a crazy house. I don't know if Gigi fully gave you the details of our family," Will guided them into the living room.

"So, how does Lauren feel about Dean?" Lorelai asked.

"Well, Rory wanted to talk to Dean first, before getting Lauren's hopes up," Logan started before being interrupted by Lorelai, "Oh, my baby is finally home!" Lorelai walked over to give Gigi a hug.

"Hi mom," Gigi kissed Lorelai on the cheek, "I'd like to introduce you to Drew. Drew, this is my mom, Lorelai."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Drew greeted politely as Lorelai gave him a quick hug.

"Will, where is your father?" Lorelai asked, suddenly aware of Christopher's absence.

"I'm right here, I had to make a quick business call," Christopher answered as he made his way back into the room, "Gigi, I've missed you," he hugged his youngest; even though she was nineteen, almost twenty, she would always be his baby.

"Dad, this is my boyfriend Drew. Drew, this is my father Christopher Hayden," Gigi introduced the pair.

"Andrew Brooks. It's nice to meet you sir" Drew stuck out his hand nervously. Christopher firmly shook his hand as he took a quick moment to analyze him; he had a suit on with a thin tie.

"Brooks? Are you by any chance related to Daniel Brooks?"

"Yes sir. That is my father," Drew replied, wondering whether or not that was a good thing in Christopher's eyes.

"This is a small world. Your father and I are currently working on merging an account together. I know him very well. However, he didn't mention that I would be meeting you," Christopher stated wondering what was going on.

"Actually, my parents are currently in Paris and I had the option of either meeting them in Paris where I would spend the entire time with recently divorced parents who are constantly in an argument over who gets to spend more time with me or join Gigi on a trip to the vineyard for the break," Drew explained. The room was quiet as the family processed his response.

"Well, we are glad to have you tag along," Christopher smiled, realizing that if this didn't go well, it could jeopardize his business with Drew's father.

"What? He is allowed to come to the Vineyard for the week, but I'm not allowed to invite Alison to dinner? That is so unfair," Will argued.

"Will, we can talk about this later," Christopher responded.

Once dinner was over, Logan and Sophie made their way home to Rory and Lauren.

* * *

As they made their way into the home, Sophie called out, "Hello? Mommy? Lauren? Where are you guys? I want to meet Lauren."

"Sophie, please come back and take off your coat and shoes," Logan called as he watched his daughter track dirt into the somewhat clean house.

"Hey Sophie," Rory smiled as she and Logan made their way to the living room. They had finished their movie and were onto their second scoops of ice cream.

"Sophie, I would like to introduce you to your sister, Lauren. Lauren, this is my daughter Sophie," Rory introduced the two; nervous to how Sophie was going to react to having a sister. Sophie ran behind Logan as he was hanging up his coat.

"Sorry about that. Sophie isn't really good with change," Rory explained. Sophie reappeared with the box of cookies.

"Lauren, do you want a cookie? Will and I made them this afternoon," Sophie offered.

"Yes please," Lauren smiled as she took a cookie.

"Speaking of Will, you missed some interesting things at dinner tonight," Logan smiled.

"You can fill me in later. Sophie, it's bedtime. Say goodnight to Lauren and I. Daddy will take you to bed," Rory stated as she picked Lauren up and gave her a hug and kiss goodnight.

"Goodnight Sophie. I love you," Rory said as she put Sophie down.

"Good night Lauren," Sophie said as she hugged Lauren; this took Rory and Logan aback because they had never seen Sophie hug someone she had just met. Lauren gave her a quick hug.

"Goodnight Sophie," Lauren smiled at the affection. She hadn't really received much hugs in the past couple of months.

About an hour after they had said goodnight to Lauren, Rory was lying in bed, wide awake. Before she got up, she looked over to Logan, who was fast asleep. As she made her way downstairs to look for her book, she passed her office, which had Lauren's file. Rory poured herself a glass of water and began reading.

* * *

AN: Next Chapter, Lauren's File...Please Review :)


	9. Chapter 9

Name: Lauren G. Peters

Date of Birth: February 20

Date of Adoption: February 20

was typed neatly on the front page of the folder.

Rory was overwhelmed by what she found. The somewhat small folder seemed to have everything from when and where Lauren was born to information on Rory and dean. The file had all of Lauren's school records as well as information on her adoptive parents. One of the first documents that Rory found was the letter she had written to Margaret about the adoption:

_To whom it may concern,_

_My name is Rory Gilmore and I am currently in my second year at Yale University. I have recently found out that I am pregnant. I have taken the past week to figure out what I want to do._

_My mother had me when she was sixteen and I think because of that, I can't find it in my heart to have an abortion. I have decided that I wish to give the baby up for adoption._

_I want her to find a family that will give her things that are out of my reach. I want for her to have the world at her fingertips, something that I cannot provide for her. I want her to grow up in a loving and stable environment, and in order for that to happen, I have to let her go._

_Please help me find parents that will give her the world and more._

_Thank you for your time,_

_Rory Gilmore_

The next document she found was the letter that helped her make the decision to choose the parents:

_To whom it may concern,_

_My name is Michelle Peters. Last week, I was three months pregnant when I had a miscarriage for the fourth time. Yesterday, my husband and I visited her grave. We have been living with an empty nursery in our home for the past five years. I don't think we have the strength to bury another child. I'm writing this letter in hopes of expressing our sincere interest in adopting a child._

_We promise to raise the child in a home that is full of love and happiness._

_I'd like to thank you in advance for helping us make our dreams of parenthood come true._

_Yours,_

_Michelle Peters_

It wasn't long before Rory's emotions got the better of her and she had tears streaming down her face. Rory read the file cover to cover making notes of information she was only finding out for the first time; like the fact that Michelle was diagnosed with breast cancer when Lauren was ten. The file also had information about how alcohol began affecting Lauren's father shortly after Michelle's death. After she had finished the section on Lauren, she moved on to find out what information the file had about her and Dean.

She wasn't surprised to find that it had as much information on her as they did on Lauren. The file didn't have as much on dean simply because he wasn't as involved in the adoption process sixteen years ago. As she went through the information regarding her, she got to one point and her heart stopped.

Rory found envelopes that contained letters she wrote when she was pregnant with Lauren. Some were addressed to "my baby girl on her _ birthday" while others were addressed to "my baby girl on her _ (special events such as graduation, wedding day, even as little as first date).

Logan rolled over to find that Rory wasn't sleeping next to him. He looked over to the bedside table and the clock read 1:24 am. Confused, Logan slowly made his way downstairs to find Rory. On his way down, he quickly checked on Lauren and Sophie. Once Logan was downstairs, he could see the lights on in Rory's office.

As he approached the door, he could hear Rory crying quietly. Logan was at a loss for how he could support Rory with what she was dealing with when it came to Lauren.

"Rory?" Logan knocked lightly, "Can I come in?"

"Yes, please come in," Rory replied as she stood up from her desk. The minute Logan opened the door, he found Rory in her arms. Rory's quiet cries escalated to full sobs.

"It's going to be okay, Everything is going to be okay," Logan comforted Rory as he guided her out of the office.

"I don't understand how he could have hurt her like that," Rory sobbed into Logan's shoulder.

"He who?"

"Her father. He was her father and he still hurt her," Rory cried.

"I don't know Rory. I don't what kind of sick person would abuse their child," Logan responded looking directly into Rory's eyes, "But there really isn't much we can do about that except for give Lauren a loving and stable environment now. Do you want to go back to bed?"

"I guess so," Rory sighed as she blew her nose into the Kleenex.

* * *

Saturday morning came and Logan let Rory sleep in because she had a hard night.

"Rory didn't get much sleep last night so we have to use our inside voices," Logan explained to Lauren and Sophie, "which means no screaming, Sophie."

Logan was busy making Lauren and Sophie breakfast when the phone rang.

"Sophie, can you get that please?" Logan asked as he poured the pancake batter into the pan.

"Hello," Sophie greeted into the phone.

"Hi grandma," Sophie said as she walked into the living room to get her toy.

"Is your mom available?" Lorelai asked.

"Yes, she is just in her room. Give me a second," Sophie replied as she made her way to the master bedroom. Logan had just put the pancakes on the table as he heard Sophie go upstairs.

"Hi mom," Rory said into the phone as she kissed the top of Sophie's head.

"Hey babe, I just wanted to give you a heads up that Will and Gigi are bringing up their significant others to the Vineyard this week," Lorelai said as she finished reading the morning paper.

"How did that all happen?" Rory asked.

"Didn't Logan tell you?"

"No, he didn't get a chance last night," Rory sighed, "One sec Mom, Logan wants to say something."

"Good morning Ace. Sorry I tried to let you sleep in this morning, but Sophie didn't listen," Logan kissed Rory quickly, "Sophia Madeline, What did I just say about letting your mother sleep?"

"You said that Mommy didn't get much sleep, so we have to use our inside voices," Sophie regurgitated back to Logan, "But Daddy, I did use my inside voice, I just took the phone to her."

"Okay, Sophie. You are right. I never said you could not bring the phone up to her. Can we go downstairs now because I think Lauren may be getting lonely?" Logan asked his daughter as he guided her out of the master bedroom.

"Sorry Mom, what were you saying?" Rory asked after Logan and Sophie had left the room.

"One of your dad's business partners son is dating Gigi, and your father feels that it is in his best interest to invite him to the Vineyard. So, since Gigi gets to bring her friend, Will has to bring his. Why didn't you get much sleep last night babe?" Lorelai asked worried about her daughter.

"I couldn't sleep last night and so I started reading Lauren's file. It was just really hard to read," Rory explained, "because it had details like when her mom, Michelle was diagnosed with cancer."

"Oh honey, I'm sorry," Lorelai sympathized for Rory, "Do you guys want to come over and spend the afternoon here?" Lorelai asked as she finished her second cup of coffee.

"Thanks for the offer Mom, but I think that we are just going to have a day to ourselves before we drive up to the Vineyard on Monday," Rory politely declined the offer.

"Well, I have to go and check up on the twins. I think they are planning some sort of movie night for tonight so I have to go and make sure it is something that will not drive me insane."

"Okay, bye mom, I love you," Rory said as she hung up the phone and made her way downstairs.

"Bye babe, I love you too," Lorelai replied as she poured herself her third cup of coffee for the morning.

* * *

AN: Next Chapter, the Vineyard…PLEASE REVIEW :) it encourages me to write faster :)


	10. Chapter 10

"What do you want from me?" Dean asked Lindsay on Sunday night.

"I want a husband who is loving and faithful," Lindsay shouted.

"Lindsay, calm down, you are going to wake the kids."

"Don't you dare tell me to calm down. How did you expect me to react? Did you think I was going to be all on board to take our family to spend a week with the family of the woman you had an affair with and her offspring?"

"What do you want me to do? I have an obligation to fulfil as her father. I want to get to know my daughter."

"An obligation to fulfill? Your obligation is to our family. For all I care, you have one daughter. She is seven years old and you have known her since the day she was born."

"Lindsay, that is such a small minded way to think."

"Is an open mind supposed to think that it's okay for a husband to be unfaithful to his wife?"

"That's not what I'm saying."

"Then what exactly are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I am not going to let you get in the way of me getting to know my daughter and you are just going to have to be okay with that. Do you understand?"

The room went dead silent. Both people were processing. Lindsay was the one to break the silence.

"Yes I understand. I want you to understand that the way things are going right now, I don't think I can be in this marriage anymore and you are just going to have to be okay with that. Do you understand?"

* * *

Monday morning came and Rory was in the kitchen pouring a cup of coffee when Logan came downstairs.

"Where is the Advil?" Logan asked as he opened the first cabinet door.

"I hid it in the bathroom because Sophie found out how to open the safety seal. So, Advil first thing in the morning? Are you okay to drive today?" Rory asked as she took a sip of her coffee.

"I'm fine. I just had a couple drinks last night that clearly did not sit well with me," Logan replied as he walked to the bathroom.

"How many drinks did you have last night?"

"The question is not how many, but what," Logan explained, "Finn came home from spending New Years in Australia with special drinks he tried for the first time while he was there. So because he was in charge of alcohol, we were all drinking weird things last night during our poker game," Logan replied as he swallowed the Advil with a glass of water.

"So when do you want to get out of here?" Rory asked.

"Well it's nine o'clock now, so I would say in about an hour or so. Where are the girls?"

"Sophie is playing in her room and Lauren is setting up her iPad in my office," Rory replied, "I think it was a really good idea to get her an iPad for the trip."

"I'm full of good ideas. Exhibit A, suggesting to buy a teenager a fancy piece of technology, and Exhibit B, kissing my wife when the kids are not in the room," Logan smiled as he passionately kissed Rory and leaned her against the fridge. As she ran her fingers through his hair, Logan slowly made his way off her lips and down her neck.

"Good morning," Rory smiled as she felt Logan's pants tighten.

* * *

About three hours into the car ride, Sophie was beginning to get hungry.

"Mommy, can I have some snacks please?" Sophie whined as she put her iPad down.

"Can you try again asking nicely?" Rory replied as she closed her laptop to get the snacks.

"Why? I said please," Sophie argued.

"Watch your tone, Sophie," Logan warned as he continued driving.

"Sophie, can you please ask without whining?" Rory asked as she turned around in her seat.

"Fine. May I please have some snacks," Sophie asked she sighed defiantly crossing her arms.

"Sophia Madeline, I want you to drop this attitude right now or else you are not going to have any fun this week," Logan scolded. This got Sophie's attention.

"Okay. I'm sorry daddy. Mommy, can I please have some snacks?" Sophie asked.

"Thank you Sophie. I have goldfish, oranges, crackers, and apples," Rory gave Sophie her options.

"Can I have an orange please?" Sophie asked.

"Yes you may," Rory replied as she opened the plastic container and handed Sophie the orange wedge.

"Sophie, can you poke Lauren and see if she wants anything?" Rory asked because Lauren had been listening to music on her new iPad so she didn't hear that snacks were being distributed.

"Lauren?" Sophie called as she poked Lauren. This was a special moment for Sophie because usually whenever she poked anyone, she would get in trouble.

"Yes?" Lauren asked as she took out her headphones.

"Do you want a snack?"

"No thank you, I'm good. How much longer until we get there?"

"We have about an hour left," Logan replied.

"Okay." Lauren shortly returned to watching her show on her iPad. On their way to the Vineyard, they suddenly were stopped by a traffic jam caused by an accident on the highway so they didn't get to the Vineyard until four.

As they were approaching the property, they noticed that in the driveway there was Christopher and Lorelai's car, and Honour and Josh's car. They knew that Emily and Richard were going to be there after dinner because of Emily's DAR meeting, but there was still one person that was unaccountable for; Dean.

"Can you take the girls inside? I just have to make a quick call to the office," Rory asked as Logan put the car into park.

Logan took one glance at Rory's face, and he could tell it wasn't going to be a business call.

"Yes, of course Rory," Logan replied as he opened his car door, "Come on girls, let's go inside. We can unpack the car later."

Sophie and Lauren got out of the car and made their way inside.

* * *

**AN: Thanks for the suggestion GilmoreGirlsAddict-Rogan Fan...Next Chapter, Lauren meeting the rest of the family, as well as Dean :) **

**Quick note, this story has been over the course of the past week, so with that being said, Rory is about 9 weeks pregnant at this point in the story…more on that to come :)**

**PLEASE REVIEW :)**


End file.
